Money Isn't Everything
by bluestring
Summary: Carlos tried everything to get his friends' attention. His last resort was to give them money. Would it work? There's bromance and sweet stuff. *For cookielover's birthday*


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, how are you? I'm fine anyhow. So, this is actually a birthday gift, a really late birthday gift, to cookielover. So, cookielover, sorry for the really late gift and to the rest, Hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank those who take time to be with you despite busy schedule but appreciate those who don't look at their schedule when you need them." <em>

"_Money can't buy everything."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

We were rich, rich beyond our wildest dreams. We lived in 2J and got everything that we needed even what we wanted and more. We were loved by girls. Not just a handful but as many as the number of stars in the sky or the sand on a beach, innumerable. We've reached the peak of our superstardom. Fame, girls and mostly money.

It was all wrong.

In the dining table . . .

I looked at them while we ate and celebrated Fish Stick Friday. Fish Stick Friday was never the same ever since we sold our first album. They were always busy, 24/7. Logan was busy with schoolwork all the time, Kendall was busy with his girlfriend and James was always too busy either looking for other things he could do to become more famous or look for girls.

"Hey guys, guys?" I said timidly.

All of them turned a deaf ear to what I was saying. I sighed and took a bite of my fish stick. I lost my appetite. I got my plate and pushed my chair back, not bothering to look at them as I went to finish my food alone in my room.

When I finished, I went out of the room and saw them. James was reading a magazine, Kendall was talking to Jo on his phone and Logan was doing his homework and I guess James and Kendall's as well. I walked to the sink and put my plate in it. Then, I walked to him and sat in a chair.

Logan was working, a pen in his hand, an eraser in the other, a calculator not far from his right and three Math home works spread in front of him.

"Logan?"I asked him.

"Sshh." He raised a finger, wrote something then looked at me. "Carlos, can't you see I'm busy."

"I can . . . I just."

"What?"

"I just want to know if you could help me with my homework."

"Carlos, I . . . I still have James and Kendall's homework to do. I don't have time to finish yours too."

"I don't want you to do my homework. I just want you to teach me how to do it."

"Hey Logan, is my homework done? My paper is due tomorrow." James hollered from the couch.

"Yes, James, I know that. It's almost done if only someone could just let me do my work."

I didn't have to be told twice. I knew that Logan didn't want my company nor even take the time to tell me directly that he didn't want me to stay with me.

I stood up and went to James and I sat beside him.

"James?"

"Yeah." He looked at me.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me find a date for the prom next week."

"About that, can't do, buddy. _I_ still have to look for a date to the prom and I have an audition to go to. Ask Kendall maybe he can help you."

I nodded then he went back to reading his magazine.

Kendall was standing up and heading directly to his room.

"Kendall!"

He was inside looking for something in his drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to give to Jo." He closed the drawer and went to the next.

"I hope that I'm not bothering you but I just wanted to ask if . . ."

"Found it!" He raised a small pink teddy bear. Then, ran past me.

"Kendall!"

"Maybe later, Carlos." He said before closing the door of 2J.

I was frustrated. I looked at my two other friends. Then, went inside the room me and James shared and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I would give it, give it all to you.<br>Give it, give it, all to you.  
>I would give it, give it all to you,<br>Give it, give it, all to you.  
>If I ruled the world."<p>

"Okay, dogs, for once, you were good. Now, get out of there!"

We stumbled out of the recording studio.

"You dogs are free for today and tomorrow." He said in a voice 5 times louder than a normal voice.

"Oh, and the day after that." Kelly added.

"Now you know when not to go here, I don't want to see you. Get out of my sight!"

James, Kendall and Logan non-hesitantly ran toward the exit door of Rocque Records. Meanwhile, I stayed behind. I walked toward Gustavo.

"Um, Gustavo, could I ask you something?"

"Can't you see I'm too busy, dog?"

I wanted to scream at him. It was a good thing that Kelly answered me.

"What do you want to ask, Carlos?"

"I just wanted to ask. How much do we make a day?"

"Millions!" Gustavo screamed. "There's your answer. Now, get out!"

Kelly merely shook her head and let me to the place outside the studio.

"Sorry about Gustavo, he's just stressed about the second album." She looked once more then faced me. "Although, he's right. You guys make millions in a day."

"Together. But how much will we make if it's just one of us."

"Let's say, you make an average of $250, 000 per day. How come you are asking?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if maybe you could give me three checks with $250 000 on it. I promise that I won't break anything for a month just to pay it back and even get a job to pay it back to you faster. "

"No, Carlos, don't." She signed three checks and gave it to me. "It's all right."

"Thanks Kelly."

I went to 2J got some sticky notes and started working, writing letters, and putting their names on them. I stood up and put the three letters with checks attached to them to places I'm sure they'll find easily.

* * *

><p>That night . . .<p>

I sat in the table silently eating the macaroni and cheese Mama Knight made. I noticed that they weren't making eye contact nor acknowledging my presence.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing tomorrow?" James asked Logan.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess a little advanced reading. You?"

"Audition tomorrow. How 'bout you Kendall?" James asked.

"Me and Jo are going out tomorrow."

I knew that they were trying to hit me even if they were not literally saying it and I hated it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Logan POV<strong>_

I went into the room which Kendall and I shared. I grabbed the book that I haven't read in a long time. I smiled and positioned myself on my bed. I opened my book and an envelope fell from the page. I got the envelope and on it scribbled in what I deciphered as Carlos' handwriting.

Logan,

I know you still have to read this book but I hope you spend at least 3 minutes to just read what I have to write.

Okay, I just want to tell you, I miss you Logan. I miss listening to the different things you teach. It may look like I don't appreciate what you are teaching me but I really am. And the fact that you are taking time to teach me, I miss that.

So, I know you are really busy right now but I just want to tell you that I wish what's inside the envelope could make me re-do the things I miss doing with you, at least for one day.

Carlos

I opened the envelope a little more and saw that there was a check. My eyes widened at the amount. It was $250 000. A tear trickled down my cheek. I couldn't believe that Carlos would really pay me money just to spend time with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>James POV<strong>_

I heard my phone ring and I looked at it. There was a text coming from my date saying that she can't wait for 7:00. I totally spaced out. I forgot that I had a date tonight. I jumped from the table and ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my already perfect hair. I grabbed my Cuda and saw that there was an envelope stuck to it. I got the envelope, sprayed some Cuda and ran to the lobby carrying the envelope. I got a cab and as the driver brought me to the restaurant where we would dine, I opened the envelope.

James,

I know you're pretty busy and you probably have a date right now. I hope that you give a few minutes to read this. Don't worry it won't be that long.

You are such a good friend to me James. You're the only one that could really accept my craziness and even join me. I miss the times we play video games while you eat pie.

I have something inside the envelope. I hope that what's inside will make us have at least a day of fun together.

Carlos

I got the piece of paper inside the envelope. I looked at it and it actually caused me to scream, startling the driver. I apologized to the driver then looked back at the check that had $250 000. It caused me to stop for a while. I only realized that I was at my destination when the driver started screaming at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall POV<strong>_

I stood up from the chair exactly the same as Carlos did. He approached me, tapped my shoulder and gave me something. I looked at the enveloped perplexed. I raised my head and I was about to ask him what inside the envelope but he was already gone. I figured that he already went into the room. I walked to the couch and sat down to read the envelope.

Kendall,

You are probably going to Jo and have a date with her or maybe to the hockey rink to practice or maybe somewhere else to keep you busy. I hope that you will take some time to read this before you go anywhere.

I remember the times when you would be there to listen to me when Logan and James couldn't. I remember the times when you would help me and give me security because you were always there with me. And most of all, I remember the times when you would play one on one hockey with me because only you could understand how much hockey means to me.

Inside the envelope, there is something. Just look. I hope that it will be enough to at least make me have a day to spend with you.

Carlos

I got the thing Carlos was talking about from the envelope. I looked at it and looked up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at it again to make sure that what I was seeing was correct. On the check, there was $250 000. I looked at the door of Carlos and James' room and my heart was slowly being torn apart. I couldn't believe that Carlos felt that. As the leader of the band, I must always make sure that everyone is grounded but it felt like I was the one who failed them the most.

* * *

><p>The next day . . .<p>

I woke up and saw that Logan wasn't in the bed anymore. I got up and went outside. I saw James and Logan discussing while eating breakfast and I joined them. Mama Knight placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Mom, have you seen Carlos?"

"Oh, honey, he left a while ago. He said that he had to go to Mrs. Collins to teach him about the previous lessons which he didn't understand."

I looked at Logan and he was silently eating his pancakes. Logan was usually the one who would be patient enough to teach Logan but right now it looked like he didn't.

"Um, he also said that after that he'd be with Camille to help him look for a date for the prom."

I looked at James and saw that his head was hung down low. He was normally the one helping Carlos in looking for a girl.

"Oh, and he also took his skates and hockey gear. He said that he'll practice hockey alone."

I looked down ashamed of myself. I can't believe that we could do that to Carlos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos POV<strong>_

That night . . .

I sat on the roof of Palm Woods, stargazing. Then, I looked to my side and saw James, Logan and Kendall walking toward me. I sat upright and looked at them.

"May . . . may we sit down with you?" Kendall uncertainly said.

I nodded. They all sat down around me.

"Carlos, we've been . . . jerks." Logan said.

"No, you weren't."

"Yes we were." James said. "And that's a lot coming from me."

"Could you forgive us?" Kendall asked.

"I already did."

"Thanks."

"So, did you guys receive the envelopes? When are you guys available?" I questioned them.

I saw them and they smiled while looking at each other.

"Well, I could read my book another time." Logan told me.

"Well, Jo and I could just have our date some other time." Kendall responded.

"I could drop my auditions for tomorrow and look for my date for the prom some other time." James said.

"It's an all boy day tomorrow!" They simultaneously said.

"Well . . ."

"Wait, are _you_ available?" Logan asked me.

"Um . . ."

Then, the three of them started bringing something out of their jackets and pockets. They shoved it in my hand and I saw what it was, it was the checks that I gave them.

"At least for a day?" They said in unison.

I tore the three checks in front of their eyes and threw it. Then, we had a group hug.

"I'm always available."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dear, cookielover, I hoped you liked it and it didn't suck. And to those who are reading this hope it didn't suck at all. I hope you take some time to review. Please review :)


End file.
